So Many Questions
by JustLove201
Summary: Rufus had so many question but he knew he couldn't ask them or Rittenhouse would kill the people he loved the most. He had one job and that was to protect his family.


**This is my second Timeless story. This is for ABEDFAN. It's focus' on Rufus and it's a one-shot. I don't own Timeless.**

Rufus was currently in his room sitting on his bed having just returned from his latest mission to the past. In the limo with Connor and the Rittenhouse agent he had been given another recording device. Right now Rufus was just staring at the recording device in his hands.

He turned it around in his hands a few times getting a sick feeling in his stomach. How could he do this to them? He was betraying their trust and for what? What did he get out of this? Rufus sighed, he knew what he got out of this.

Safety.

Not safety for him but for his family, for his mother and for his little brother. Those were the two people he needed to protect his focus had to be on them and nothing else. His younger brother was still in college and their mother couldn't pay for his tuition so of course Rufus had stepped up and payed for *Ryan's college tuition. Working for Mason Industries did have it's perks like being able to pay for a nice house, a nice car, and his brother's tuition.

Although working for Mason Industries did have it's downsides like being under Rittenhouse's control, having to lie to his team, and not being able to tell his family a thing about it. Instead his mother had to worry about where he was and his brother had to wonder why Rufus never came to any of his games. His mother kept telling him that his younger brother understood but still Rufus wanted nothing more than to watch his brother play the game that he loved the one Rufus knew little to nothing about.

Rufus had never really been into sports he had always seemed to like science and technology more than playing basketball but his younger brother Ryan had always seemed to be more into sports especially basketball. There had been a time when Rufus had actually been able to go to his brothers games but now things were different, now he was needed to travel back in time to stop Flynn from destroying history. At least that's what he was told but there were times when Rufus wondered if that was the truth.

Rittenhouse had told him everything he knew about Garcia Flynn but there were times when Rufus wonder how much he knew about Rittenhouse. He didn't know a lot all he knew was that he had to answer to Connor Mason and Connor had to answer to Rittenhouse. Who was Rittenhouse? That's what he didn't know. What he did know was that Rittenhouse expected him to do as he was told without asking questions but that's not who Rufus was. Rufus wanted answers. He wanted to know why he was being forced to record Wyatt and Lucy, he wanted to know how Connor got mixed up with them, he wanted to know why they continuously threatened his family, and most importantly he wanted to know why him? Why was Rittenhouse asking him to do this, why not someone else? Did the choose him randomly or did they have a reason for choosing him? He didn't know much about Rittenhouse but he did know that the things they did almost always had a reason behind them.

Rufus sighed as he stared at the new recording device. He often wondered what Rittenhouse did with the recordings. How had the Rittenhouse guy been the one asking for his report? There were so many questions that Rufus had but every time he tried to ask these questions Rittenhouse threatened his family and Rufus could never do anything to put his family at risk. He just wanted answers!

He put down the recording device and stared at the ceiling eventually his eyes wandered over towards the pictures on his bedside table. There was one of a younger version of his mother smiling and standing next to his father who had passed away a while ago. There was also one of him with his arm around his brother and the other around his mother it had been taken at his younger brother's high school graduation. The last photo had Connor Mason with his arm around a younger looking Rufus. That picture had been taken the day that Connor Mason had decided to take a chance on young kid with almost no experience in...anything.

Rufus sighed at the picture. That had been a good day for him but now it only helped to further conflict him. Rufus took the picture and placed it inside one of his drawers so he wouldn't have to look at it. He wanted to believe that Connor was a good guy but these past few days had been rather stressful and now Rufus wasn't sure who was on his side and who wasn't. He wasn't even sure what his side was. For a moment he allowed himself to think what would happen if he decided to step away from Mason Industries and get away from Rittenhouse.

They would go after him but maybe Rufus could go on the run with his family maybe they could all escape. Rufus could drag his mother and younger brother on the road with him they could hide from Rittenhouse. They wouldn't be able to trust anybody but they'd find a way to survive. For a moment Rufus really thought it was possible.

"Rufus! Dinner's ready!"

His mother's voice brought him back to reality. He couldn't do that to his mother and brother. Ryan was still in college and he was doing something he loved Rufus couldn't take him away from that. Then of course there was his mother's age and health to think about she wasn't getting any younger, how could she run around the country?

Rufus sighed as he walked downstairs. He knew that he couldn't do anything, he was still under Rittenhouse's control and that wasn't going to change.

 **I hope you liked this, please review.**

 **JustLove201**


End file.
